Problem: Danny bought $18$ presents. He gave some to his family and the other $8$ to his friends. How many presents did Danny give his family?
Answer: $ \begin{aligned}&{?} \text{ family presents}\\ +&\underline{ {8} \text{ friend presents }}\\ =&{18} \text{ presents in total}\end{aligned}$ ${10}$ presents